1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a walk simulating machine, particularly to one having pedals to move in a orbit a little different from that of an egg-shaped oval shape made by a conventional walk simulating machine, not to let the body of a user to incline to the front side as in the conventional walk simulating machine so that a user may use the walk simulating machine for bodily exercise in a stable posture without falling off the machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional walk simulating machine generally have an orbit of egg-shaped oval shape for movement of the pedals for the feet of a user to push, as shown in FIG. 1, with a comparatively pointed front portion and a comparatively dull circular rear portion (the front half portion of the walking orbit being inclining downward.) When a user treads the pedals to let the pedal connecting rod to extend upward, the body of the user may incline forward similarly to become unstable because of the center of gravity. In order to avoid inclining forward, the user may put the center of gravity on the fingers of the feet. The walking mode with the center of gravity placed on the foot fingers is different from that of common walking mode. Moreover, walking with the center of gravity on the feet fingers for a certain period of time may harm the foot or produce cramp. So the conventional walk simulating machine is not so proper for walking exercise from the viewpoint of ergonomics.